


A few comments, thoughts about Sena Izumi/Anzu

by Reflection_of_you



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflection_of_you/pseuds/Reflection_of_you
Summary: Hello, here is a fan of ensemble stars and Izumi Sena.Although I just found 4 works in tag Izumi Sena/Anzu, I am still eager to write something for them, because I love them so muchMy words are all personal views, and they are just a release of passion.Additionally, English is not my mother language, so sorry for incoherence if any.Thanks.





	A few comments, thoughts about Sena Izumi/Anzu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here is a fan of ensemble stars and Izumi Sena.  
> Although I just found 4 works in tag Izumi Sena/Anzu, I am still eager to write something for them, because I love them so much  
> My words are all personal views, and they are just a release of passion.  
> Additionally, English is not my mother language, so sorry for incoherence if any.  
> Thanks.

To tell the truth, initially I was attracted by leo to be engaged in ensemble stars, but finally tended to Izumi Sena/Anzu.

In terms of soul mate, undoubtedly leo and anzu are qualified;

In terms of confidante, undoubtedly arashi and anzu are truly girlfriends haha

In terms of classic girl’s comic plot, undoubtedly ritsu and anzu have played important roles in ‘knee’

Finally, in terms of sweet word, suou even required to kiss anzu.

 

But, speaking of Izumi, the most impressive is the adaptability to get married with anzu~

Marriage is different from falling in love, as it means responsibility and reality. Izumi is used to being responsible at times, and anzu is similar to him in this aspect. So, they have something in common, which is their character of kindness.

 

Kindness is frequently seen in ensemble stars, but Izumi and anzu’s kindness is based on their courage of insisting themselves even after they have experienced the darkness of human nature.

 

Izumi’s experience, to sum up, are almost all relevant to models. In my view, model is an industry where you may have to face more temptation. Brilliant wrapping as well as frequent temptation. So if anyone who hasn’t an insistent position or basic concept of value will easily be allured to lose themselves in this industry. Eventually job of model is able to test human nature, but human nature can’t hold test.

 

Izumi, although his parents are top in this industry, always said “anyone like you will be ruined by those who tend to bully green hands in this domain”. Seems that he has witnessed darkness in this domain at times. He is aware that in this industry competition can be described as “fierce”, and much of this competition is the unwrapping beastliness in human nature.

 

Izumi has a vicious tongue, which is, in fact, a superficial expression of his defiance against reality. His passion to makoto, tends more to hoping to protect him. He has experienced something cruel, so he attempts to shelter others from experiencing the same. With respect to why who he protects is makoto, perhaps it attributes to the time when they met, they together experienced equally difficult periods so Izumi holds more than ordinary human sympathy for him.

 

Determination is the symbolization of izumi’s character. He may be disappointed in adversity, but he will continue to struggle to walk along the original path he has chosen. Arashi loves job of idol and model because he would like to “occupy the brilliance of whole world”, his aesthetics referred to himself. But izumi loves job of idol and model, because he ”would like to create beauty since reality is ugly”, his aesthetics referred to creation, no wonder that he is destined to meet leo. When business mode is on, izumi is totally different from what he is like in daily life. Such a difference can be attributed to his maturity, as he owns professional ethics. While it is also attributed to his childishness, as he is unwilling to be an adult who just thinks of benefits instead of right and wrong.

Even experienced the darkness of human nature, izumi eventually grew to a kind boy. In addition to his born kindness, leo, who laid great impact on him, is a catalyst to transform izumi’s potential kindness to his belief. Before meeting leo, izumi wanted to defy against the world, but powerless. He was shocked that leo loved humans and loved them even, so much…

After witnessing his “aesthetics” was destroyed, izumi eventually started to defy against reality. Ipod which he brought saved his harsh songs, as he reminded himself that he once met with warmth and brightness, he didn’t want to forget them.

 

Next, anzu.

Anzu impressed me with her awareness of including outliers. Humans like to exclude those who are not same as ourselves.

The Japanese cartoons gave profound description to outliers. In EVA, it holds humans are lonely. In FROM THE NEW WORLD, it draws an analogy between clever outliers and evil creature.

Those who can include outliers are rare. Anzu is one of them.

But it may be attributed to her character of introvert, and she is very good at observing what others are thinking about. She is used to bringing her schedule book, her words aren’t easy to be understood, etc. all details show that she is not talkative but many words are in her mind…such a kind of girl is willing to think of others, but such an ability is based on her understanding of others’ solitary. In my view, anzu’s ability to include outliers, is similar to izumi’s hope to protect makoto. She is unwilling to let others experience the same solitary as she did.

Anzu is reserved with those who she just knows, but is open with those who she is acquainted with, which is a typical introvert.

To 3 year students, most of them are respected by her. But izumi is special. Izumi always teased anzu, but anzu usually beats back. They are happy to joke with each other for sure.

Every time I come across izuan, always laugh hahaha

They have come ahead, to period transforming from children to adults. So izuan has sort of solemn and stirring which other NL couple lacks.

 

End

Thanks for your reading!

 

 


End file.
